Sol
|occupation=Mage |previous occupation=S-Class Mage |team= |previous team=Element 4 |partner= |previous partner= |base of operations=Phantom Lord Headquarters (former) |status=Active |relatives= |magic=Earth Magic Sand Magic |weapons= |manga debut=Chapter 48 |anime debut=Episode 21 |game debut=Fairy Tail Portable Guild |japanese voice= Eiji Sekiguchi |english voice= |image gallery=yes }} Sol (ソル Soru) was a Mage of the now-dissolved Phantom Lord Guild, as well as a member of its strongest Team, Element 4, with his element being Earth. Appearance Sol is a slim man of average height with a tiny, pointy, mustache and green hair pointing upwards. His right eye is always hidden by a monocle, attached to a slim chain; under it, the eye itself seems small and round, in contrast to his other, larger eye.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 16Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 21 Sol is clad in a formal attire consisting of a brown suit with a ragged collar bearing six prominent protrusions jutting outwards (three on each side) over a white shirt paired with a black tie (red in the anime) and simple shoes. He also dons what appears to be a short cape attached to both of his elbows, linking them. Sol usually keeps a very bizarre stance, standing with his head tilted while he oddly swings his body back and forth. Also, he is often seen with his feet melded to the ground. Personality Sol speaks with a French accent and has a tendency to employ French words when talking, such as "salut" (meaning "greetings") and "cible" (meaning "target"), and referring to young women as "Mademoiselle" (meaning “Miss”). He also tends to repeat the phrase "non" (meaning "no") three times in a row, to express denial or dismay.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 16-17Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 54, Page 20 Sol is usually portrayed as very polite, referring to almost everyone with the highly honorific suffix "-sama". He has also made claim to be a gentleman, insisting others to refer to him as "Monsieur Sol".Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 17-18 However, he is in fact an extremely cruel and manipulative man, willing to take advantage of another person's worst memories solely to attain victory, brutalizing and mocking them as he does so.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 24 When faced with certain defeat, however, Sol turns into a cowering, apologetic figure who is not above praising his enemy to avoid being hurt.Fairy Tail Anime: Episode 25 Sol also appears to be highly analytical, as he claims to have extensive knowledge regarding every Mage in Fairy Tail, as seen when he recounted every detail of Lisanna's death to Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 5-6 Synopsis Phantom Lord arc After Gajeel attacks the Fairy Tail Guild and injures Shadow Gear, Sol and Juvia Lockser, using the war waged against their Guild as a distraction, are tasked with capturing Lucy Heartfilia. The two find Lucy after she leaves the infirmary where the members of Shadow Gear are being treated, having been left behind as her guildmates fight Phantom Lord. Juvia initially ignores Lucy, not recognizing her as their target, prompting Sol to appear and identify Lucy. Lucy prepares to fight the two, but is caught in Juvia's Water Lock and passes out, dropping her keys in the process.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Pages 15-20 With their mission complete, the two bring Lucy to their Master, Jose Porla.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Pages 16-20 Later, during Phantom Lord's attack on Fairy Tail, Sol is stationed inside his Guild's mobile fortress, which has transformed into a giant robot, the Super Mage Giant Phantom MK II, to help cast the forbidden Abyss Break Spell.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 8-9 He appears before and fights Elfman, who has infiltrated the base in search of a way to stop the robot. After appearing in front of Elfman, Sol introduces himself, and asks Elfman to address him with the title "Monsieur". After Elfman readies his Beast Arm: Black Bull, Sol states that the rumors he heard were true: Elfman can only Take Over a single arm; Sol reveals that he has knowledge regarding every Mage in Fairy Tail. When Sol dodges Elfman's strike, he asks Elfman if he had a younger sister, distracting Elfman, allowing him to attack with Sable Dance, and then immediately following with Roche Concerto. Sol then gleefully recounts to Elfman the time when he tried to Take Over a large beast, unsuccessfully, and lost control, killing his sister, thereby preventing himself from ever achieving a Full-Body Take Over. Utilizing his unique body structure, Sol wraps himself around Elfman's arm, preventing the Fairy Tail Mage from continuing his strike, and kicks him. When Elfman attempts a Full-Body Take Over, and subsequently fails, Sol mocks Elfman, and then attempts to finish him with his Platre Sonata, claiming it to be the act of a "gentleman", and sends Elfman flying through a nearby wall. Seeing Mirajane being held captive by Jose, Sol states that Mirajane used to be feared as The Demon, but now her Magic Power has weakened, and that she will be crushed for attempting to deceive Phantom Lord. Seeing Elfman scream, Sol jumps on him, and wonders aloud if Elfman will have to suffer through the trauma of losing another sibling. When Elfman attempts, once more, to Take Over, Sol states that Mirajane is correct by saying that he can only use a single arm. However, Elfman, in a rage, screams for Phantom Lord to release Mirajane, and successfully performs a Full-Body Take Over, causing Sol to enter a panic. Sol is then brutally attacked by a rage-induced Elfman, as he screams in denial over such a thing having transpired.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 4-20Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 56, Pages 2-3 As he is a member of the Element 4, Sol's defeat at the hands of Elfman slows down the casting of Abyss Break. Later, as the Element 4 all lay defeated, the preparations for the casting of Abyss Break ceases.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 59, Page 5 Alvarez Empire arc With the help of Meredy's Magic, Sol alongside Aria and Totomaru was able to provide his Magic Power to Lucy in order for her to successfully activate Fairy Sphere on Acnologia.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 544, Page 8 Magic and Abilities Earth Magic (土系各種魔法 Tsuchi Kei Kakushu Mahō): Sol's abilities mainly lie in his use of Earth Magic, which allows him to merge with the earth to move underground or to take shelter from attacks,Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 48, Page 15Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 7 as well as to create rock and employ it as he wishes, mainly using it to attack his opponents.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 6 In the anime, he has also shown the ability to read in the memory of those who steps on him while he's merged with the ground. *'Roche Concerto' ( Rosshu Konseruto) : Sol throws a barrage of massive rocks at his opponents. *'Platre Sonata' ( Puratōru Sonāto): Sol's strongest attack, in which he creates a large clenched fist made of plaster in front of him, and sends it flying against his opponent.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 10 *'Earth Statues': Sol can create talking earth statues mirroring the appearance of everyone. Shaping such statues into Lisanna and making her call for Elfman, he managed to get a psychological advantage over him. (Unnamed) *'Merci la Vie': An extremely cruel spell, which seemingly dooms the victim to eternal suffering. After getting wind of his opponents' bad memories with his mind reading abilities, Sol forces them to remember such memories, preventing them from fighting anymore and at the same time slowly covering them in stone. The name of this attack is French for "Thanks life". Sand Magic (砂魔法 Suna Mahō): Living up to his ground theme, Sol has also shown the ability to use this Magic. *'Sable Dance' ( Sāberu Dansu): Sol creates a swirl of sand around his opponent, which attacks them from every side.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 5 Elastic Body Structure: Sol's body seems to possess a peculiar structure, being capable of twisting and stretching like a snake, as shown when he wrapped himself around Elfman's arm. Also, despite being deceptively slim, he has shown to possess a decent amount of physical strength, as noted by Elfman.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Page 8 Expert Hand-to-Hand Combatant: Sol has proven himself a capable bare-handed fighter. He seems to mostly rely on strong kicks, which, during his confrontation with Elfman, were enough to cause his opponent severe damage.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 55, Pages 7-10 Equipment Monocle: Sol is always seen wearing a monocle, which apparently grants him a series of unique, not fully explained abilities. When he and Juvia met Lucy to kidnap her, he said that his monocle was whispering to him that she was the target. Still seemingly through the use of his monocle, he claimed to know details regarding each member of Fairy Tail, and displayed a thorough knowledge of Elfman's past history.Fairy Tail Manga: Chapter 49, Page 17 Appearances in Other Media Omakes Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan As a student of Phantom Academy, Sol and several other students confront Erza and Lucy who are students of Fairy Academy.Sol is confused and surprised when Erza pulls out a metal pipe from her chestFairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Pages 15-17 and is later defeated when Gray arrives and attacks him with his remodeled ice shaver.Fairy Tail Omake: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan, Page 19 OVAs Fairy Academy - Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Sol is a student of Courage Academy, along with Gajeel, Juvia, Aria and Totomaru. One evening, Sol and his gang approach Fairy Academy's Lucy, Wendy and Erza looking for a fight, but are beaten to a pulp by the latter. The following day, Makarov, Macao and Wakaba are pinned on a tree in front of Fairy Academy, which is taken as a direct invitation to a fight between the two academies. When Sol's group arrives, he takes Mirajane as a hostage, which angers Elfman. He is ultimately defeated, along with his gang, by a furious Erza and Lucy's friend, Aquarius.Fairy Tail OVA: Fairy Academy: Yankee-kun and Yankee-chan! Video Games Fairy Tail Portable Guild Sol appears as a playable character in the first Fairy Tail Video Game, Fairy Tail Portable Guild, and is playable from the beginning of the game.Fairy Tail Video Game: Fairy Tail Portable Guild His element is earth and he possesses the following Spells in the game: *'Sable Dance:' Cost 1 MP, Default Technique *'Roche Concerto:' Cost 2 MP, Sol must be at lv35 to purchase it in the shop. *'Platre Sonata:' Cost 3 MP, Sol must be at lv42 to purchase it in the shop. *'Monde Symphony:' Cost 4 MP, Sol must be at lv50 to purchase it in the shop. Battles & Events *Abduction of Lucy Heartfilia! *Elfman Strauss vs. Sol Trivia *In the French version of the anime, Sol talks with an English accent, while in both the Japanese and English versions, he has a French accent. *In French, Sol means Soil or Earth, which is the element of Sol's Magic. References Navigation Category:Characters Category:Male Category:Former Members of Phantom Lord Category:Former Antagonist